User talk:Kuro Selas
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kuro Selas page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CavalierTunes (Talk) 14:51, January 1, 2011 Thanks! Just hope I can help this wiki a lot! Kuro Selas 15:28, January 8, 2011 (UTC) WTF? why did you change the reptile pic thats not what he looks like anymore it makes no sense using the shaolin monks version. weird... D3THF15T 23:12, January 11, 2011 (UTC)D3THF15T I discussed this topic with cavalier in the talk page of reptile. His main picture had low resolution so untill a good quality picture from the new game appears a picture from the previous game should be mantained. The picture is from shaolin monks/armageddon, since he still uses that suit in mk armageddon. Kuro Selas 23:17, January 11, 2011 (UTC) oh ok sorry to bother you i saw it was changed it just struck me as odd to see that as his main pic the thats up now is better D3THF15T 01:53, January 12, 2011 D3THF15T 01:55, January 12, 2011 (UTC)D3THF15T no prob Kuro Selas 08:46, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Dark Soul Well i almost got all the information down for Ellena. I am going to post the information on my talk page, when i finished it, i thought it would be cool to notify you. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 19:44, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up . Kuro Selas 21:09, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Soul! I deleted the content since it's in the blog.Kuro Selas 19:47, February 1, 2011 (UTC) NPτρώγων_ψυχή 111 19:58, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Qali I'll need help on an article for Qali, and more information on the Cobalt Mines (with pictures). Angie Y. 03:31, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to find out as much as I can but since it's Mortal Kombat Conquest it's hard to come out with a lot of info ( I was like 7 when the I saw the serie and there's not a lot of info on the matter). Kuro Selas 18:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Well and the page already has a lot of info lol Kuro Selas 18:31, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay.... So here's how it works, 1. How to make MK fangames, I'm pretty sure you noticed how to edit games and articles on this wiki. Like Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, notice how the article is detailed and well written. Well, you simply do the same thing on MKFanon! Just use your own imagination. When you search the games category on MKFanon, you'll see mine, MKRebirth. Just do the same with your own! List your own MK game's characters, new features, storyline, trivia, and many more! 2. No, it's not ALL fanon characters and games. You can put Scorpion, Quan Chi, Sub-Zero, and anyone into MKFanon, but like I said, since you can use use your own imagination, you can put one of your characters as Scorpion's enemy or ally. And you can add your own moves on his page. So basically it works EXACTLY like this wiki, except YOU AS A USER, CAN MAKE MORTAL KOMBAT YOUR WAY. That's all I have to say, thank you. : ) iMansoorferoz Talk to me! Thanks! I'll check it out when I have the chance. It seems like I'll like it. Kuro Selas 13:33, January 26, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! : ) PS. Neither, I'm afghan. iMansoorferoz (Talk to me!) 6:44 PM, Janurary 26, 2011, Monday Hmmmm... I asked because feroz is a portuguese word. I hope you were not offended. Kuro Selas 10:47, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I wasn't. Many people though I was Mexican too. LOL. iMansoorferoz Lol that's normal portuguese and spanish are very similar.lol Kuro Selas 23:13, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Outerworld Investigation Agency (OIA) Hey I found and brought the small jpeg of the Outerworld Investigation Agency (OIA) badge to you. I figured the OIA page is in need of an image to be placed in its faction inbox., so I'll let ya do the rest. OK? Don't cha judge me! 02:46, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll edit the page ASAP. Thanks. Kuro Selas 10:47, January 27, 2011 (UTC) No prob. Don't cha judge me! 18:15, January 27, 2011 (UTC) BTW! I did accidentally do that, i was supposed to send it to someone who said that Raiden is crap, i normally swear on things like that though lol! Raidenist Lol no problem, but you shouldn't swear, losing control takes you nowhere... well it can take you away from the wiki because swearing is not allowed here... but Raiden is a great character... one of the better that appears in Mortal Kombat...his importance is shown in the impact he has on the upcoming Mortal Kombat story. Well one more thing don't forget to sign your name on the talk page this time I did it for you. Kuro Selas 23:42, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Question. I was wondering, how do you do what you did on Michael Garvey's page. I've been wanting to know but I can't figure it out. Thank you though. Kahn86 What are you refering too? The links I put to the other pages? Kuro Selas 13:37, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes the links. Kahn86 You have to select the words you wish to link, then you go to the part above the text that says text appearance. There will be a chain there, with a broken chain right beside it. The chain is to add a link and the broken chain is to remove it. Click them and the rest is quite simple, the text in the first line is the page that will be linked to the words you selected and the second line is what's going to appear in the article. Hope this answers your question. Oh and by the way don't forget to sign (something I was going to forget right now lol ) because this time I did it for you Kuro Selas 13:45, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes your answer makes perfect sense! Thank you so much. Sorry I sound like such a newbie, but when I leave messages I try to leave my signature and I click the signature button but nothing happens. How do you go about that?. Kahn86 You're welcome. And you don't sound like a newbie, it's normal that you still don't know everything about the wiki and how to use some things. I entered the wiki this month too and there are some things I still don't know how to do. Regarding your signature if nothing happens when you press the signature button, present in the insert box over the text right next to the template, just use four tildes''' (~)' and your signature will appear...like it states over the text appearance I think.Kuro Selas 09:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Great and thanks again so much, You've been very helpful. Give me a heads up whenever in regards to editing or what have you. Kahn86 10:27, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Relics (Both Modern & Ancient) Thanks man. I too, will let ya know & see I bring in more relics pictures and let y'all know immediately. & of course, now don't get me wrong, I ask you & everybody else here to help create a few sub-sections under character's pages for the modern items that are also the collectible relics from the Konquest mode of ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, as I've already did, seperately, for the ancient items (also relics) with their own created pages as well under the category of Artifacts as well. That's all the favor I asked. Oh snapped! Runnin' outta time. I gotta go. Remember what I asked. & take care, ok? Peace... Don't cha judge me! 22:47, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Ancient Relics (Also Called Artifacts): *Dairou's Keys (in the Temple of Argus in Botan Jungle) *Hotaru's Flag (in the Temple of Argus in Botan Jungle) *Mystical Orb (Moloch's Ball) (in the Temple of Argus in Botan Jungle) *Jade's Bracelet (in the Temple of Argus in Botan Jungle) *Baraka's Blade (in Arctika) *Blaze's Essence (in Articka) *Havik's Mask (in Arctika) *Ermac's Gem (in Arctika) *Rain's Mask (in Arctika) *Ashrah's Doll (in Arctika) *Shang's Stone (in the Lin Kuei Palace) *Kitana's Fan (in the Lin Kuei Palace) *Onaga's Helmet (in the Lin Kuei Palace) *Sindel's Brush (in the Krimson Forest) *Tanya's Choker (in the Red Dragon Caverns) * Mavado's Hooks (in the Red Dragon Caverns) *Daegon's Belt (in the Red Dragons Caverns) *Kenshi's Blindfold (in the Red Dragon Caverns) *Sareena's Sash (in the Red Dragon Caverns) *Reptile's Medal (in the Red Dragon Caverns) *Shinnok's Crown (in the Netherrealm Cliffs) *Li Mei's Sandals (in the Netherrealm Cliffs) *Bo Rai Cho's Jug (inside Shinnok's Spire) *Nitara's Orb (Portal Sphere) *Shao Kahn's Helmet (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Mileena's Veil (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Drahmin's Mask (Face of Kun-Lo) (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Kintaro's Armor (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Sheeva's Earings (Inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Goro's Gauntlets (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Raiden's Hat (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Blaze's Essence (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Sub-Zero's Amulet (Dragon Medallion) (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Sareena's Sash (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Reptile's Medal (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Quan Chi's Amulet (Amulet of Shinnok) (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Reiko's Chest Plate (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) * Motaro's Horn (inside the Edenian Ruins) Modern Day Relics: *'Botan Jungle' **Kobra's Glove **Kira's Knife **Kai's Wristbands **Cage's Picture **Jarek's Vest **Kabal's Mask *Temple of Argus **Stryker's Radio **Hsu Hao's Watch Tekunin Warship **Cyrax's Bomb **Kung Lao's Hat **Nightwolf's Axe **Sektor's Rocket **Sonya's I.D. Arctika **Jax's Beret **Darrius' Shades **Kano's Mask Lin Kuei Palace **Frost's Mask **Liu Kang's Armband **Noob's Stars **Smoke's Mask Red Dragon Caverns **Mavado's Hooks **Kenshi's Blindfold Shao Kahn's Fortress **Meat's Steak **Mokap's Sensor's **Shujinko's Medal **Nightwolf's Axe Edenian Ruins **Scorpion's Spear Ok, I'll look into it. Kuro Selas 22:52, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh wait. Nevermind, I think I got that under control. Since I just found out that Artifacts category also means and requires modern items as relics and artifacts along with the ancient ones as well. & I gotta get it done quickly 'til 4pm 'cause there's the Superbowl football game is comin' up today & I don't wanna miss the fun. See ya later & have a good day. Don't cha judge me! 22:08, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Don't Forget to Vote Hey, Kuro Selas, this is just a reminder, that voting is currently going on for the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest. And, since you participated with two great entries (three if you count the entry you did with Soul eater111), I thought I'd give you a heads up. (And, by the way, Kuro is currently in the lead.) You can vote here whenever you're ready (but voting does end tomorrow). 00:37, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : My mistake, voting ends next week (the 11th). Sorry about that. 03:06, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : No problem thanks for the heads up and thanks for saying they're great lol. I'm still picking from one of my favourites since there are some excelent creations. ( I won't vote for my own creations because although I like them very much I prefer not to evaluate them myself) Kuro Selas 11:06, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : Interesting Hey Kuro, I've never heard of The MK3 Wave game before until now. Good job on the article. Kahn86 09:59, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Neither did I lol... A wikia contributor created that article with only a single phrase stating it was a rare version of the game and telling us to edit it and I thought it was just some lame joke like always, but then I searched the web and I saw a lot of sites talking about it and even on the main article of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 was a reference to it when it speaks of Noob Saibot being unlockable. And by the way thanks! Kuro Selas 10:11, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. I don't know how to put this but on the fatalities theater for MK3 I've been adding some like smoke's and cyrax and I remember adding Sub Zero's before and now I don't see them? Do I have to add another page to it? Kahn86 10:15, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Sub-Zero's first fatality is in the bottom of the page, as for is second fatality there was some type of problem with the video so the video was not appearing. The cyrax and smoke's fatalities you added are also on the bottom of the page, I moved them there. Thanks for the help with that article you're doing a good job. Kuro Selas 10:29, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Talk to you soon. Kahn86 10:42, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I think the page is good I was going to add an image to it that you already added lol. I'm going to look for more info to put in it. And thanks, if you ever need help with a page or anything you can let me know too. You're from California right? Kuro Selas 12:21, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Well actually I was born in California, but moved up to Oregon a while back. Kahn8611:25, February 6, 2011 (UTC) WOW I replied back to your message and your page totally got whacked out! Lol I'm sorry I don't know what happend. Kahn86 11:27, February 6, 2011 (UTC) No problem I fixed it. California must be very nice, I don't know where Oregon is since I'm not from the US. Kuro Selas 12:21, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Oregon is the state directly right above California. To be honest I don't like Oregon, but I moved here because it's a lot cheaper to live here. I LOVE California, beautiful state. Kahn86 12:46, February 6, 2011 (UTC) California is one of the states I would like to visit in the US, maybe I'll go there in a few years. Kuro Selas 13:05, February 6, 2011 (UTC) You should, you won't want to come back lol. Alright Kuro I'm signing off for now. Kahn86 13:19, February 6, 2011 (UTC) By the way, I keep forgetting to ask you. Do you have a Facebook?. Kahn86 13:46, February 6, 2011 (UTC)